Magic (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of spells that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Abilities Abilities are defined by their passive nature. They are magical effects that increase various stats and values relative to the player. Black Book: Epistolary Acumen *Dragonborn Force - "Your Unrelenting Force Shout does more damage and may disintegrate enemies." *Dragonborn Flame - "When your Fire Breath Shout kills an enemy, a fire wyrm emerges from the corpse to fight for you for 60 seconds." *Dragonborn Frost - "Your Frost Breath Shout encases foes in ice." Black Book: The Sallow Regent * Seeker of Might - "Combat skills are 10% more effective." * Seeker of Sorcery - "All spells cost 10% less magicka." * Seeker of Shadows - "Stealth skills are all 10% more effective." Black Book: The Winds of Change *Scholar's Insight - "Reading skill books gives you an extra Skill Point." *Companion's Insight - "Your attacks, shouts, and destruction spells do no damage to your followers." *Lover's Insight - "Do 10% more damage and get 10% better prices from people of the opposite sex." Powers Powers are defined by their unique nature. They are essentially magic spells, but are unique in that they have zero magicka cost and are not learned from regular spell tomes. Most can only be used once a day. All Maker Stones *Bones of the Earth - "Caster ignores 80% of all physical damage for 30 seconds." *Conjure Werebear - "Summons a Werebear for 60 seconds wherever the caster is pointing." *North Wind - "Targets take 20 points of frost damage for 10 seconds, plus Stamina damage." *Sun Flare - "A 100 point fiery explosion centered on the caster. Does more damage to closer targets." *Root of Power - "Spells temporarily cost 75% less magicka." *Waters of Life - "Heals everyone close to the caster 200 points." Black Book: Filament and Filgree *Secret of Strength - "Power attacks cost no Stamina for 30 seconds." *Secret of Arcana - "Spells cost no Magicka for 30 seconds." *Secret of Protection - "You take half damage for 30 seconds." Black Book: The Hidden Twilight *Mora's Agony - "Summons a field of writhing tentacles that poisons foes." *Mora's Grasp - "Freezes the target between Oblivion and Tamriel for 30 seconds, making them immune to all damage." *Mora's Boon - "Fully restores your Health, Magicka and Stamina." Black Book: Untold Legends *Bardic Knowledge - "Summons a spectral drum that plays for 300 seconds, improving Stamina Regen for you and nearby allies." *Black Market - "Summons a Dremora merchant for 15 seconds." *Secret Servant - "Summons a Dremora butler for 15 seconds to carry your excess items." Other *Summon Karstaag - "Summon Karstaag to fight for you for 120 seconds. You may only use this ability 3 times, and only while outdoors." Spells *Ash Rune - Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes when enemies are nearby, immobilizing them in hardened ash for 30 seconds. *Ash Shell - Targets that fail to resist are immobilized in hardened ash for 30 seconds. *Bound Dagger - Creates a magic dagger for 120 seconds. Sheathe it to dispel. *Conjure Ash Guardian - Creates an Ash Guardian that guards that location until destroyed. Consumes a heart stone from your inventory, without which it will be hostile. *Conjure Ash Spawn - Summons an Ash Spawn for 60 seconds wherever the caster is pointing. *Conjure Seeker : Summons a seeker for 60 seconds wherever spell is cast. *Freeze - A spike of ice that does 20 points of frost damage to Health and Stamina and slows the target for 15 seconds. *Frenzy Rune - Targets up to level 20 that fail to resist are frenzied for 30 seconds. *Ignite - A blast of flame that sets targets of fire, doing 4 damage per second for 15 seconds. *Poison Rune - Targets that fail to resist take 3 points of poison damage per second for 30 seconds. *Telekinesis - Allows items to be pulled towards the user, which may drop them or take/steal them. *Waterbreathing - Allows the caster to breath underwater for 30 seconds. *Whirlwind Cloak - For 60 seconds, opponents in melee range have a chance of being flung away. Scrolls *Flame Cloaked Spider - Tosses a Flame Cloaked spider on the ground that will cause fire damage to enemies that get too close. ruby+salt pile+albino spider pod *Frost Cloaked Spider - Tosses a Frost Cloaked spider on the ground that will apply ice damage to enemies that get too close.saphire+salt pile+albino spider pod *Jumping Frost Spider - Releases a friendly Jumping Frost Spider that will leap at an enemy, exploding at the end of their leap.amethist+albino spider pod. *Jumping Flame Spider - Release a friendly Jumping Flame Spider that will leap at an enemy, exploding at the end of their leap.ruby+albino spider pod. *Jumping Shock Spider- Tosses a Shock Spider that will leap at an enemy and cause shock damage. amehtist+albino spider pod *Exploding Flame Spider- Tosses a Dead Spider that expodes causing fire damage. ruby+damaged albino spider pod *Exploding Shock Spider - Tosses a Dead Spider that explodes causing shock damage. amethist+damages albino spider pod *Exploding Frost Spider- Tosses a Dead Spider that explodes causing ice damage. saphire+damaged albino spider pod *Oil Spider-Spider that excreats oil when threatend (oil on ground can be lit on fire causing as much damage as oil traps found in dungeons). Dwarven oil + Albino Spider Pod. *Shock Cloaked Spider - Tosses a Shock Cloaked spider on the ground that will apply shock damage to enemies that get too close. *Mind Control Spider - Creatures and people that this spider attaches to will fight for you for 30 seconds. *Jumping Poison Spider- Tosses a Poison Spider that will leap at an enemy and cause poison damage. Notes- all of these different combinations used will create three spiders of that kind. meaning ruby+salt pile+albino spider pod= 3 flame cloak spiders. but if a "flawless" gem is mixed in to that, then the amount will double. flawless ruby+salt pile+albino spider pod= 6 flame cloak spiders. (this is obviously not possible with the oil spider). one should also note that when creating the oil spider it only creates one of them, so dwarven oil+albino spider pod= 1 oil spider. Dragon shouts *Dragon Aspect - Once a day, take on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with an armored hide, and more powerful shouts. *Battle Fury - Your Thu'um enchants your nearby allies' weapons, allowing them to attack faster. *Bend Will - Your voice bends the very stones to your will. As it gains power, animals, people and even dragons must do your bidding. *Cyclone - Your Thu'um creates a whirling cyclone that sows chaos among your enemies. Temporary effects Raven Rock Temple blessings *Blessing of Azura - "Resist 10% of magic." *Blessing of Boethiah - "One-handed weapons do 10% more damage." *Blessing of Mephala - "Prices are 10% better." Neloth's Spells *Neloth's Health Boost: *#''"Neloth's 25 point health boost."'' *#''"Health is permenantly lowered 25 points after swimming or being in the rain."'' *Neloth's Memory Spell (Memory Recorder) - "Records memories of your experiences for Neloth." Weapon blessings *Blessing of the Stage Prince - "5 Health and Stamina while Bow of the Stag Prince is equipped; however, the benefits increase as more animals are killed using the bow." Fonts *Font of Magicka - Located in Apocrypha. Restores magicka over time. *Font of Stamina - Located in Apocrypha. Restores stamina over time. Category:Dragonborn Category:Magic